Summer Day
by Little Parrot
Summary: Days off were rare and far between; even more were those when the twins had the house entirely for themselves. Len, Rin and a far-too-warm day.


Days off were rare and far between; even more were those when the twins had the house entirely for themselves. So it was entirely unfair, they felt, that the one day they had to themselves, the sun decided to be at its brightest and merciless. Before leaving that morning for that studio, Meiko and the rest of their siblings had assured them that it would get better in a couple of hours, and Kaito had even given them permission to take a couple of frozen pops from his stash.

If anything, It had gotten worse. The twins had spent the entire morning curled up under the shade of the small backyard porch, the grass of their backyard shining a healthy green under the beating sun, feeling miserable and methodically going trough all of Kaito's ice cream reserves.

"We could take the Road Roller out for a ride?" suggested Len in a tired whisper that Rin wouldn't have heard had they not been curled up facing each other, foreheads pressed together, fingers lazily intertwined in the space between them. It was as close as the heat allowed them to be.

"That thing is made of metal, and has been lying under the sun the entire morning; no way I'm getting anywhere near it."

Len hummed what could have been an agreement or a protest. "It does have a working AC, though."

"We'd melt before reaching the door."

"True." he sighed, making Rin whine as he moved to sit up and reach for another frozen treat in the icebox they had managed to draw down from the kitchen that morning. "We'll have to go out sooner or later, though; these are almost gone."

Rin answered by curling up tighter about herself, clasping his hand between hers tighter against her. "Don't care."

"Kaito-nii'll cry."

It was never nice to see a grown man sob over ice cream. Rin huffed, rolling over her back and glaring at the ceiling. "It's hard to be sympathetic in this heat when you know they're in a nice, cozy, air conditioned studio."

Len agreed, but did not say it. The idea of going to the studio, even when it was their day off, had occurred to him; it wasn't as if they would be kicked out. However, a look at his sister, lying next to him in her lightest of clothes killed that thought rather quickly. Horrible weather or not, days like these were for them and them alone.

Still, he sighed, it would be nice if they could do something other than lie there waiting to melt; Much as he loved his sister and her company, it seemed like a waste.

Rin's hand appeared before his face, and he automatically give her an ice pop, which she took silently. Then, to Len's surprise, she started rubbing the still-wrapped treat against her forehead. "Oh, this feels nice." she smiled for the first time in hours, face pink and wet where she had rubbed it, before finally tearing the thing open to eat.

He looked at her for a moment, watching a drop of cold, melted ice drip from her forehead down to the floor, and an idea popped into his head. Feeling his hand leaver hers, Rin shot him a tired, questioning look that he answered with a quick kiss to her forehead. "Be back in a bit!" and off he was to somewhere inside the house.

Rin watched him for a moment, darting from the kitchen to the bedrooms and back again to the kitchen; clanging and rustling sounds could be heard from whatever room he was in. When he ran past her to the backyard, heading for the small shed where they kept the gardening tools, Rin wanted to ask what he was doing, but having finished her ice cream, she decided that watching her brother move was as tiresome as moving herself, so she closed her eyes to wait.

She must have dozed off while waiting, because next thing she knew, Len was unzipping her shorts and tugging them over her legs along with her underwear. She gave him a sleepy, quizzical look that he answered with a grin as he helped her sit. "Arms up!" he said, and she complied, letting him tug her shirt over her head as well, leaving her wearing only her ribbon and a confused, sleepy look.

Then he slipped a hand under her knees and around her back to hoist her up -- to sit her on an old towel laid in the middle of the backyard. "Len?" she finally asked when he darted off to the side to fiddle with something she could not see. She managed to stand up, looking around to the amount of water-filled plastic pots that had obviously come from the kitchen, before looking -- just in time for her face to be on the receiving end of a blast from the garden hose. "_HEY_!"

It lasted no more than a second, but his laughter and the ready way he held the hose meant it had not been an accident, and that there was more to come.

It was on.

Quickly, she snatched one of the plastic containers around her, running to him and diving to the side to avoid another blast of water; turning in mid air, she managed to plunge the container down over her brother's head, like an oversized, bright yellow plastic helmet. He peeked under it as she laughed, grinned and shot another blast that she, once again, avoided, rushing for another filled container; they laughed the entire time.

Later -- much later, when they were both panting too much to run, and had swallowed enough water to fill a small pool, they slumped together on a towel set thoughtfully apart, back to back. "That," panted Rin, reaching a hand over her head, knowing he was doing the same, to intertwine their fingers together, "was a good idea."

"Well," he said, trying to sound smug and pretend he was not heaving; he failed. "I am the one with the brains, after all."

She elbowed him weakly with her free arm, laughing and turning to kneel between his legs, his hands steadying her hips as she leaned in to kiss him. After a long moment, when Rin's hands started wandering over his completely soaked shorts, Len decided that besides being the one with brains, he also had to be the one with some restraint; he broke the kiss, pressing his lips to her nose and the corners of her mouth in apology. "We're wet and muddy," he explained, his forehead against hers. "...and we really do need to get to the grocery store before Kaito-nii comes back."

Rin looked as if she wanted to protest, but her face ultimately settled in a pout; that expression alone made Len's resolve to be responsible waver.

He looked at the sky, finding that while they played the sun had gone down enough to be tolerable. However, it would still be a couple of hours before their siblings would get back from the studio. "Okay!" She said, getting up and starting walk towards the house, Len following a couple of steps behind, folding the towel they had been sitting on, eyes trained on the soft curve of her rear. "But before leaving," she stopped, turning around, hands on her hips, "I need a shower, because like you said I'm all _wet_. And since this-" she gestured about her to the mess he knew he was going to have to pick up before their siblings came back, too "-was your idea, I think you should take responsibility and help me make sure I'm thoroughly clean before heading out."

Len stared at her, knowing full well that if he agreed, they would be out of the shower long after the store was closed and their siblings came back. But Rin was grinning, skin glistening wet under the late afternoon sun, a streak of mud on her right cheek and over the curve of her left breast.

The backyard was a mess of wet grass, brightly colored plastic containers, and old, mud-streaked towels. Her clothes lay in a heap on the porch, and his were soaked trough. But days like these were rare and far between; even more were those when the twins had the house entirely for themselves. So he laughed as he took one of his sister's and rushed inside the house, leaving wet, muddy footprints on the floor as they ran together, laughing.


End file.
